


Tidings of Comfort and Joy

by wesawbears



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13081521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesawbears/pseuds/wesawbears
Summary: The squad is headed off for a well deserved holiday vacation on the beach. It's hard for Clary and Isabelle to relax though, when they're worried about keeping everyone from picking up on their relationship.





	Tidings of Comfort and Joy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Onthecyberseas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/gifts).



Admittedly, this was not the most graceful moment of Clary Fray’s life. 

They would only be gone for the length of a long weekend, but she wanted to be prepared. She was especially excited to have time to draw, so she had to find room for all of her art supplies in her luggage. Unfortunately, these supplies were awkward to pack, so her suitcase would not shut.

She was in the process of sitting on it when Isabelle walked in, leaning against the doorway with an amused smirk on her face. “Having trouble, my love?”

Clary’s face reddened, which wasn’t rare with her complexion, thankfully for Izzy. Seeing Clary’s face flushed in passion or embarrassment was one of Izzy’s favorite things and she was determined to enjoy the sight whenever possible.

“I almost got it,” Clary insisted indignantly.

Isabelle laughed. “Would you like me to try?”

Clary moved out of the way and, sure enough, Isabelle got the suitcase to close with little trouble. “I warmed it up for you,” Clary grumbled.

Isabelle moved to stand in front of her and placed her hands on Clary’s waist. “I know you did,” she said and leaned down to kiss her.

They were just deepening the kiss, hands moving to get the suitcase of the way when they heard footsteps approaching.

“Thank God Alec has the gait of an elephant when he’s not on duty,” Izzy mumbled as they broke apart.

“And you still can’t whisper,” he countered as he walked into the room. “What are you trying to hide now?”

Izzy opened her mouth to say she was just helping Clary pack, but Clary knew Isabelle was horrible at lying to Alec about things that mattered, so she stepped in and said, “Just my hideous failure at packing light.”

Thankfully, Alec just nodded. “You should see Magnus’ stuff. You’d feel better.” He was smiling despite himself and Izzy was happy to see him looking so relaxed. “That’s actually why I’m here,” he continued. “I’m heading over to his to finish packing. Meet you in an hour?”

“Sir, yes, sir,” Isabelle replied with a mock salute and Alec made a rude gesture at her as he left.

As soon as he left the room, Isabelle’s smile faded. “I don’t like lying to him.”

Clary nodded and ran a comforting hand through Izzy’s hair. “You know he’ll be happy for you, right? Like you were happy for him?”

Isabelle sighed. “I know. I just want it to be the right time.”

Clary took Isabelle’s face in her hands and kissed her soundly. “We’re going on vacation, remember? We’re having fun.”

Izzy smiled and nodded. “Thank you, sunshine.” She squeezed their hands together. Nothing would ruin their vacation.

\--

Magnus could tell Alec was distracted. As such, he was pulling out all his best quips and generally doing whatever he could to make his boyfriend smile, but it all seemed to be for naught. Finally, he caught Alec by the arm and reached up to smooth the crease that appeared between his eyes when he was thinking.

“Darling...isn’t the point of going on vacation to relax and stop worrying?” Alec shook his head as though freeing himself from his thoughts and Magnus smiled softly. “Welcome back,” he said, tilting his head up to meet Alec’s lips.

When they pulled away, Alec rubbed at the back of his neck nervously. “I’m sorry, Magnus, I just...something’s up with Izzy.”

Magnus took Alec’s hand in his and brought it to his lips. “Alexander...your love for your family is one of your most admirable traits. But Isabelle is a very capable individual. I’m sure that whenever she’s ready to tell you she needs something, she will.”

Alec nodded and relaxed into him. “You know, I don’t know if I’ve ever been on a vacation that wasn’t to Idris.”

Magnus smiled brightly and cupped Alec’s cheek, relishing the smile he got when he ran his thumb over it. “Then I have so much to show you, my dear.”

\--

Clary and Isabelle arrived a fashionable ten minutes late, suitcases suitably packed and properly closed. It was starting to snow lightly, leaving a dusting in each of their hair that they helped the other brush out. Clary was a little sad to see the snow melt, since the contrast looked so lovely with Izzy’s hair, but she knew she would have plenty of opportunities to draw it later. Her fingers thrummed with excitement at the prospect of drawing Isabelle, the ability to let her girlfriend see herself exactly as Clary saw her.

“Clary?”

She shook herself out of her reverie. “Sorry, what?”

Alec looked at her quizzically. “I was asking if you were alright. There’s a mark on your neck.”

Isabelle’s eyes widened and Magnus took a long sip of his drink as realization dawned on Alec’s face. “You two…” he said, trailing off and gesturing between her and Isabelle.

Izzy put an arm around him and patted him on the back. “I was going to tell you,” she said, looking uncharacteristically sheepish.

“Did you think I’d be upset?” he asked, and he looked so genuinely hurt by the prospect that Isabelle was flooded with hurt by proxy. 

“No...I don’t know. I just want to make sure you’re proud of me.”

He pulled her in for a careful hug. “Of course I’m proud of you, Iz. I just wish you would have told me.”

Clary, who had headed over to Magnus to stay out of range of the sibling bonding, coughed. “So now that that’s settled, can we have a stress-free vacation?”

They laughed, tension broken, but Alec kept glancing at Clary, as though he was considering giving her the “don’t hurt my sister” talk. Magnus leaned down and said softly to Clary, “Don’t worry, biscuit. I’ll keep him busy so you’ll be free from his watchful eye.”

She smiled at him gratefully and watched Isabelle, seeing how much more at ease she seemed. She couldn’t wait for the weekend.


End file.
